


In the Stars

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cordelia knows her papa keeps looking at her fencing instructor, Credo Elesion. She knows he likes him. Now she just has to pair them together somehow.With a little help from Miss Kyrie, she just might succeed in making her papa happy.
Relationships: Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryEclipse/gifts).



“Miss Kyrie?” The sixteen year old brunette glanced down, meeting the shy chocolate-brown eyes of her brother’s student: Cordelia Merle Sparda. It was a bit after her block of time to fence, her brother having moved on to another student, but Cordelia’s father Dante was running late on picking her up so Kyrie was baby-sitting her. Cordelia was barely a problematic child, something Kyrie appreciated. 

“Yes Cordelia?” 

“My papa likes your brother.” Kyrie blinked. “Like, really likes.” Cordelia looked so serious as she spoke. 

“I-I’m sorry?”

“My papa really likes your brother!” Cordelia frowned at Kyrie’s confusion. “He always stares at Credo when he’s working, I have to drag him back to the car! He’s in love!” Kyrie nodded. Now that Cordelia pointed it out, she did notice her brother’s gaze linger on Dante. A single father who adopted a little girl out of the goodness of his heart? What wasn’t to love about someone like that? Ever since the death of their parents ten years ago, she knew Credo had thrown himself head-first in his studies. When he graduated, he already had work lined up as a file clerk with a side-job as a fencing instructor, those dreams of being a fencing master dashed. While he had gained renown as a stern but forgiving fencing instructor, he had no championship titles to his name and it was unlikely that he would. 

“I think my brother also has affection for your father.” Kyrie mused, causing the sparkle in Cordelia’s eyes to shine brighter. “I just wish there was time.”

“Time?” Cordelia tilted his head. 

“My brother just doesn’t have the time to enjoy himself anymore. He’s always busy with work.” Kyrie explained gently. Cordelia frowned in thought before she perked up. 

“Auntie Rhea! She’s got a fancy restaurant she owns, I can ask her to invite Dante and Credo for a date and then they have time!” Cordelia exclaimed. 

“That’s...nice. But that entirely depends on Credo’s…” She trailed off. She helped manage Credo’s schedule, especially his fencing appointments. She could clear a day for him to go on this date with Cordelia’s father. A coy smile crept on her lips. “Tell your aunt to pick a day, preferably a Friday. I’ll handle my brother.”

“Yay! You’re the best!” Cordelia beamed at her before the door opened. Kyrie looked up as a frazzled Dante entered, silver-hair mussed up.

“Sorry, I had to pick up my nephews.” Dante said apologetically. Cordelia beamed and ran to her father. 

“Papa!” She tackled his leg, earning a laugh from him. 

“She wasn’t too much trouble, was she?” Dante asked, hoisting her up into his arms. Cordelia winked to her before snuggling up to her father cutely. Kyrie smiled and gently shook her head.

“She’s never any trouble.” She said, knowing perfectly well the little plan between her and Dante’s own daughter. 

* * *

Dante awkwardly adjusted his red tie. It had been what, ten years since he went to a fancy bar? Especially for a date? The last gal he tried that with, it didn’t work out. It wasn’t that the girl in question, Victoria, was a terrible person or anything but he just...didn’t feel a spark with her. 

Then the adoption papers for Cordelia went through and he just never had time to go out on nice dates. He was far too worried about raising Cordelia right than to think about going out on a date with anyone, much less her fencing tutor Credo Elesion. He thought married life wasn’t for him so what brought these conflicting feelings about? Was it how friendly Credo was to his daughter, encouraging but still stern? He could still vividly remember how Credo just  _ smiled _ at him, only for his heart to ram furiously against his ribs. 

He (for the upteenth time that evening) took out the reservation he had for the lounge in question: an upscale luxurious place known as the Starlight Lounge, at the top of the Silver Snow Hotel. He knew the hotel’s owner, Rhea Marinos, as a friend of his mother’s. They were both socialites once, both heiresses of fabulously wealthy hotel chains, but Eva had settled down while Rhea became something of a wine aunt to him and his brother. That role only expanded when Vitale, Nero, and Cordelia joined the Sparda household, Rhea happily taking the role of grand wine aunt (she looked a little too proud at that title). Speaking of Cordelia, he wondered how Cordelia managed to convince Rhea to give him and Credo an invitation to the Starlight Lounge, aside from being so damn cute that Rhea couldn’t say no to her precious grand-niece. As for the lounge itself, it wasn’t  _ that _ luxurious that Credo would feel out of place (the attire was only business casual!) but it wasn’t some dingy dive. Like hell Dante was going to bring someone he liked to a crappy bar. 

The doorbell rang, causing Dante to jolt. Cordelia’s babysitter, Kyrie Elesion, was here. And with her, his date. Good god, he was so nervous! He double checked that he had everything: Invitation, wallet, car keys, zipper up and not a thread out of place. With that, he stepped down the stairs to the front door. He paused, looking to his daughter who was happily doing her homework on the table. With a deep breath, he opened the door, offering a smile to those on the other side to hide his nervousness. 

Kyrie stood in front of the door, smiling wide. Behind her, dressed just as nice as he was with a matching suit and white tie was Credo. Credo seemed to mask his nervousness with a steely expression. 

“Mr. Sparda!” Kyrie chirped. Dante stepped aside to allow her in.

“Uh, just...you know, make what you want. Bedtime’s at 10pm, we should be home about...eleven.” He dared not add a maybe to that, not wanting to promise her anything. “If there’s trouble, call Verg.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” She nodded and stepped inside. “Cordelia!” Cordelia perked up and waved.

“Hi Miss Kyrie! I’m doing some homework.” She scrunched up her nose. “There’s a difficult question.” Dante watched as Kyrie went over to help, setting her bag down against the wall. He glanced to Credo before stepping outside, closing the door behind him.

“So. Where do you plan to take me?” Credo asked as Dante led him to the garage. 

“It’s a fancy place called the Starlight Lounge. I know the woman who owns it, long-time family friend.” Dante explained. Credo raised an eyebrow.

“At the Silver Snow Hotel?” He asked. Dante nodded. “...I see.” Dante could sense the faintest hint of resentment, perhaps at the wealth and connections he had compared to Credo. He frowned and awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine.” Credo said stiffly. 

“Hey, I’m sorry if-”

“It’s not you.” Credo interrupted. “I will not put a damper on what’s supposed to be a nice...date.” Was that nervousness? Dante could only muse at that as he opened the passenger door of his car. Credo carefully stepped inside. Dante went to the driver’s side, hopped on in, and drove away from his house towards the city.

The car ride was quiet, a little awkward if Dante had to admit. Dante wasn’t sure what to talk about with Credo, considering he had little idea of Credo’s activities outside of fencing. He shifted his grip on the wheel, grasping at anything he could think of to start a conversation with him.

“So, uh, how’d you get a day off?” He asked awkwardly. “You always seem so busy.” 

“I believe my sister had something to do with that.” Credo said. “She helps me manage my appointments.” Dante smiled at that. “I did not notice I had today empty until I actually looked at the calendar. The only thing on the calendar was ‘Starlight Lounge Show’. Kyrie mentioned that I should come with you and-”

“Wait, Kyrie mentioned it? Because Cordelia told me that the owner of the lounge invited me to the lounge and to bring a plus one.” He paused before his eyes widened. “I think they plotted against us.” 

“My sister, a plotter?” Credo asked, looking to him incredulously. “I...no, that makes sense.” His shoulders sagged in defeat. Dante chuckled awkwardly.

“No no, that’s fine. Cordelia probably started it, she’s so smart.” He said proudly. Credo let out a soft groan.

“Changing the subject...how do you know the owner? Miss Marinos seems to be the kind of woman who doesn’t waste her time with anyone.” Credo asked.

“Well, my mom and her were old friends, years and years ago. When my mom settled down with my dad and had my brother and I, she became something of a wine aunt to us.” Dante explained. “She’s Cordelia’s wine aunt now and probably would’ve spoiled her rotten had I not been as diligent as I am.” Credo tilted his head a little. “I didn’t want my little girl to be...you know, that stereotype of daddy’s rich little girl who wants for nothing and acts like the world belongs to her. You know the type, I bet ya met em.” Credo nodded. “I love Cordelia, I really do, but if the worst happens to us, I just...I want her to be able to sustain herself when I’m gone.” The quiet that Dante was met with told him everything: Credo was surprised Dante was that considerate to think ahead to Cordelia’s future.

“...I am glad I misjudged your character.” That soft admission made Dante relax.

“What, you thought I was one of those snobs?” He asked jokingly. 

“Yes. I deal with them on a daily basis.” Credo admitted with a sigh. “They do not take my craft seriously, believing it only to be a hobby. Those that do take it seriously are too far and few for my tastes, including your Cordelia.” Dante couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at being indirectly praised. “When I first met you, I presumed you would be like the rest. And tonight, I realize how wrong I am.”

“It’s ok.” Dante soothed, letting his hand carefully entwine with Credo’s. Credo took in a breath from surprise. “A lot of people think I’m just a big idiot.” 

“You are dense.” Credo pointed out. Dante laughed at that.

“My brother agrees.” He perked up. “Ah, we’re here! The lounge is up on the 16th floor.” Dante explained as they rolled up to a pristine white hotel, shining from the city lights. They rolled up to the front door, the white overhang glimmering with lights. Dante stepped out, watching as a white-suited valet walked up to him. He heard Credo step out of the car as he double-checked that he had the invitation (once again, even though he had checked the invitation in his suit how many times?). Handing the key off, he walked over to Credo. 

“I see there’s floors above the sixteenth.” Credo commented as they walked inside. 

“Yep! Those are the luxury suites. They’re expensive as hell but the view? Beautiful, especially in the morning.” Dante said. The lobby of the hotel was a spotless white, decorated with gold and dark blue. Motifs of snow were everywhere, just like the name of the hotel implied. The secretary, a young woman with brown hair and a golden name tag of Sarah, smiled at the duo. 

“Hello! Welcome to the Silver Snow Hotel!” She chirped. Dante pulled out the invitation and showed it to her. She took the invitation and glanced up and down at it before handing it back. She picked up a special looking card. “Right this way, sir!” She led the two to the elevator. It opened smoothly, prompting Dante to ease Credo inside. Sarah leaned inside and pressed the card against a touch card reader. The card reader chirped and Sarah leaned back. “Enjoy your time!” She waved as the doors closed. The elevator shook for a moment before gliding upward. A delicate piano melody wafted through the elevator. 

“This hotel is…” Credo began, musing over what to say. “It’s something.”

“Fancy-schmancy?”

“Something along those lines.” Credo smiled faintly at that. “I feel out of place.” 

“Sorry...I just, you know, wanted to impress. And I wasn’t going to bring you to some crappy dive.” Dante admitted. “To be honest, I wasn’t even thinking about the Starlight Lounge until Cordelia shoved the invitation in my hand.” 

“I wonder how long Cordelia and Kyrie were planning this...date.” Credo mused. Dante shrugged.

“Couldn’t tell ya. Cordelia’s smarter than myself sometimes.” With that, the door opened to a deep azure lounge. Dante led Credo inside, letting the delicate white lights above wash over them. It was like walking into night itself, the deep soothing dark blue illuminated by tiny white lights like the stars. 

“It’s beautiful.” Credo murmured. Dante grinned as he walked up to the host stand. Standing on the other side was a blond, dressed in a deep blue suit with a golden name tag engraved with the name Seth. He glanced sternly at the duo. 

“I see you brought someone new this time, Mr. Sparda.” He commented dryly. Dante made a face.

“Come on, the last time I was here was two years ago and that was for Cordelia’s tenth birthday!” He objected. 

“And, as I recall, Cordelia made it well known that she did not approve of your ‘date’.” Seth continued. Credo quirked his lips in a smile. “According to Miss Marinos, Cordelia approves of the young man you brought.” 

“Why does everyone plot against me…” Dante groaned, resisting the urge to facepalm. Seth merely smirked. 

“Regardless, I believe there is a table for two waiting for you.” Seth said cooly, picking up a pair of menus. “Right this way, and quickly please.” Dante moped as he followed Seth, Credo close behind. Seth led the couple by the bar when a voice perked Dante up. 

“Dante!” Credo glanced at the bar, noting that the cheerful voice came from the bartender. She wore a flared dark blue dress, her gold name tag bearing the name Morgan. Her wavy blond hair was tied up into a high ponytail as she skillfully served a drink. “Salutations!” She waved to them as he entered. “Oh! You have a friend!” 

“I do.” Dante replied cheerfully. Credo smiled politely to the bartender. 

“Well, have the best of evenings, Mr. Sparda.” And just like that, Morgan was a serious young woman back to making drinks behind the bar. It was almost scary how easily she went from playful and friendly to serious. Dante let the host lead them to the window, overlooking the city below them. As the two took their seat, Seth placed the menus on the table. “Ophelia will be your server today...provided she keeps her head out of the clouds.” 

“She’ll be fine.” Dante waved his hand as he picked up the menu. Seth left them to mull over their orders. Credo glanced over the menu quietly for a moment.

“Do you mind seafood?” He asked. 

“Mind you ordering it? Nah.” Dante smiled. “I always go for the pizza anyway. Their fancy pies are delicious indulgences!” 

“Two big words in one night? I must be lucky.” Credo mused. Dante laughed.

“You and Seth would be the best of friends.” He chuckled as footsteps approached. He glanced up as a young woman in the same deep blue dress Morgan wore stood in front of their table with a notepad in her hand. Her wine-red hair (obviously dyed) looked black in the light.

“Hiya! I’m Ophelia, I’ll be taking your order tonight. How about appetizers and drinks?” 

“You know I’m a sucker for the flatbread.” Dante hummed. “Extra cheese.” Ophelia furiously nodded and looked to Credo. 

“I’ll be sharing the flatbread with him.” Credo said. “And we both will have water.” Ophelia nodded again. 

“I’ll go get it for ya!” With that, she was gone. Dante chuckled. 

“Sweet, ain’t she?” Dante asked. Credo nodded and glanced at the menu once more. After a few moments, he closed the menu. “Already found something you like?”

“The salmon looks appetizing tonight.” Credo said simply. “And you are having no alcohol tonight.”

“Of course not!” Dante held his heart in offense. “I would never.” 

“Good.” Credo smiled a little. “I am a stickler for safety, as my students have told me.” 

“I like that.” Dante smiled in turn. “My brother got at me for being a reckless bastard when we were younger. All that changed when I bought home Cordelia.”

“Cordelia...she changed your life, didn’t she?” Credo asked. Dante nodded and looked ready to talk when a plate of mushroom-infused flatbread landed on the table, along with two glasses of water. 

“Are you two ready to order?” Ophelia asked. The two nodded, Credo leaning back.

“I’ll have the Streambound Salmon.” Credo said, closing the menu and handing it to Ophelia. 

“The six inch pizza, and all the meat! No olives!” Dante added, mirroring Credo’s actions. Ophelia took the two menus and nodded before darting to the kitchens. Credo slowly moved his head, his honey-brown eyes meeting Dante’s blues. Dante let out a sigh. 

“Cordelia...well, I always wanted to have a family. I love my nephews, I adore them, but I wanted a kid of my own. But I knew my brother and my parents would skewer me if I didn’t properly prepare. A kid ain’t like a dog or cat or goldfish, you know.” Dante explained. “So I adopted a kid, Cordelia. Her parents apparently hated her on birth so they threw her in the system.” Dante frowned at that. “I don’t get why. She’s just...perfect. The best kid I could ever ask for. I would do anything for her but I can’t just spoil her rotten. I don’t want that for her. Parenting her was hard the moment I figured that out.” Dante glanced out the window, letting out a soft sigh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to just pile that onto you-”

“No, it’s fine.” Credo’s smile lifted Dante’s heart. “You are truly a wonderful parent to her.” 

“High praise from you.” Dante hummed, glancing to the piano player behind them. He returned his gaze to Credo. “Ok, your turn.” Credo blinked before awkwardly clearing his throat. 

“Well-” Before he could begin, Ophelia returned. She laid down the food before the two men. 

“Have a good dinner!” She chirped before walking away. Dante merely laughed as he pulled a pizza slice off the pizza. 

“Timing, amirite?” Dante asked with a laugh. Credo merely nodded. “Alright, you were saying?”

“Kyrie and I...lost our parents ten years ago. I gave up everything to support my sister.” Credo played with a bit of his salmon as he spoke. “I wanted to join fencing tournaments, perhaps even be an Olympic fencer, but the death of our parents meant I could no longer chase that dream. I couldn’t let my sister slip into the system, where she could be taken away from me to...” He gestured with his forkful of salmon to the city beyond.

“I understand. I’d fight tooth and nail to stay with my brother if our parents died.” He nodded. Credo narrowed his eyes at him.

“You still have Miss Marinos. You could still hire a maid to take care of you and your brother. You have wealth to sit on. My sister and I did not.” Credo hissed. Dante blinked, half of a pizza slice in his mouth. He lowered the other half on the table and swallowed, a frown on his lips. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I just…” He sighed. “Sorry.” 

“I shouldn’t snap at you like that. You’re not the problem.” 

“Nah, you’re not wrong.” Dante assured him. “We do have things that others can only dream of having. You had to give up what you loved to keep your sister close. I don’t blame you in the slightest for being resentful.” He took another bite of pizza and swallowed. “If our positions were switched, I probably would be a bit resentful too.” Credo was quiet at that, focusing more on the salmon out of awkwardness. Dante took the moment to continue eating his pizza. 

When their food was finished, plates taken away by Ophelia, Dante requested the specialty ice cream for them: pistachio with a white gummy fish ‘diving’ into the ice cream. Dante had noted that it was Morgan’s favorite. Credo glanced to Dante, to the window, and then back to Dante. 

“Dante, I…” Credo began, only to pause. “Dante, you are someone special.” 

“Special?” Dante asked, a slight smirk on his lips. 

“You’re considerate and kind, a far cry from those I typically deal with. It’s just...caught me off guard.” Credo admitted. “I was wrong about you.” 

“You mentioned that earlier.” Dante hummed. “I’m not offended, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He glanced up as two delicate cups of ice cream were placed before them. Credo took the spoon and took a bite of ice cream. “Well?”

“It’s tasty.” Credo hummed. “Did the bartender make this?”

“Well, the recipe at least. Morgan loves pistachio ice cream as much as she loves fish. She’s gonna be a marine biologist someday.” Dante took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. “Seth’s gonna have a heart attack when she finally leaves the city for her job. He’s overprotective of her.” He paused. “Kinda reminds me of you, actually.” 

“If I chose table waiting over fencing and file sorting?” Credo asked. Dante nodded. 

“Anyways, did ya enjoy yourself tonight?” Dante asked. Credo blinked and looked at the last of his pistachio ice cream.

“I did. It is rare I get to enjoy such fine dining.” Credo said as he finished the ice cream. Popping the gummy in his mouth, he let out a satisfied hum. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Dante said, unable to hide the smile on his face. “You ready to head home?” Credo nodded. When Ophelia returned with the check, Dante paid for the dinner (he was certain that Credo probably couldn’t afford it and was more than happy to eat up the cost). With one last drink of water, Dante led Credo out of the Starlight Lounge.

After one brisk elevator ride back to street level, the car was rolled up to the front by the valet. Dante helped Credo inside his car and went around to take his place in the driver’s seat. The car ride back to Dante’s house was comfortable, neither man wanting to say anything. Glimmering city lights slowly morphed into dark suburban streets and it didn’t take long for Dante to roll into the driveway of his home. When he turned off the car, the two just sat there, not wanting to leave and end the date. 

“So...uh...it’s ten.” Dante said awkwardly before getting out of the car. Credo followed him.

“Indeed it is.” He said in agreement. Dante led Credo to the front door but found himself unable to unlock it and enter. He looked to Credo, lips pressed in a thin line. “Hey…” 

“Yes?” 

“I...well, I was wondering about something.” Dante began, his hand reaching up to rest on Credo’s warm cheek. When Credo looked up at him, whatever was on his tongue died. He pulled Credo close, pressing his lips against him. Credo let out a brief noise of surprise before relaxing, his hands resting on his arms. Dante let out a happy hum, faintly tasting the pistachio of their dessert on his lips. His other hand rested on Credo’s side. Happiness was bubbling inside him, begging him to keep the other man close, lips connected, for as long as he could. 

Unfortunately, the need for air ruined that. He pulled back with an intense blush on his pale skin. 

“S-Sorry, I just-”

“No, it’s fine I-” The door suddenly opened, revealing a very amused Kyrie. The two men stared at her awkwardly before Credo stepped back to clear his throat.

“I had a wonderful time, Mr. Sparda.” He said politely, despite the darkened cheeks. “I believe I must take Kyrie home for the night.” 

“Cordelia was a dear, Mr. Sparda.” Kyrie said, her bag already on her shoulder. “Goodnight!” She waved as Credo escorted her back to their car. Dante stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, face in his hands as he tried to calm down from what he  _ just _ did.

“You like him, papa.” He looked up, seeing his little magpie sitting on the stairs in her pajamas. In her arms was a plush blackbird. She was grinning wide, obviously amused that her plan worked. Dante walked over to her and picked her up from the stairs.

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded, kissing her head. “You mischievous little troublemaker you.” 

“But you’re happy now!” She pointed out, wiggling in his arms as he carried her to bed. “You look so happy and…” She paused as he tucked her into bed. “I just want you to be happy.” Dante paused, staring into space for a moment before ruffling her hair.

“I am happy, Cordelia.” He leaned over to peck her forehead. “Goodnight, magpie.”

“Night night, papa.” 


End file.
